


Code: XANADU - Prototype

by Valentine20xx



Series: Code: XANADU [1]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Alternate Universe - Smut, Bondage and Discipline, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: In a parallel reality, Slavery is part of life. In that world,LyokoisXanadu, planned to be the greatest adult online social gaming experience. Unfortunately, Even in this world, X.A.N.A. has it's own agenda, and it's own target, as it worms it's way into becoming Aelita's closest friend...Then, when the time comes, she will not even argue about being trapped, eternally, in X.A.N.A's personal dungeons...





	Code: XANADU - Prototype

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Code Lyoko does not belong to me, and is used without permission. Any resemblance to locations, current or former, within Boulogne is completely intentional and part of the concept, however, any resemblance to people, living or dead, is totally coincidental.  
Code Lyoko is in an interesting copyright status, in that it is largely an expired copyright, in that no-one is using it, and Moonscoop, the original copyright holders are defunct. For that reason, and that reason alone, I have not, unlike normal, put a definitive copyright on this story, until such time as a new owner for the copyright comes forward.
> 
> ** _Content Warning: This portrays a universe without several major laws involving child exploitation. Characters from the Xanadu-verse will often overstep boundaries that no-one legally would in our world.  
Please understand that I do not condone sexual exploitation of minors, but some elements of this story would be very difficult with shifted ages._ **
> 
> This story, Code Xanadu, occurs in a parallel timeline to Code Lyoko, in a similar way to my present-day Sweet Berry Perversions concept containing parallel timelines of various franchises. However, this was not created as part of it, and was actually created long before Sweet Berry was conceptualized.  
Similar to the prime universe, some of Waldo’s research is ahead of it’s time and will be more akin to modern and/or near-future technology, instead of the technology of the era, especially where Xanadu/Lyoko is involved.  
Finally, The name of the world, Xanadu, is a meta joke, and you can have a cookie if you know where the name comes from.

_"The world as we know it is a wonderous place full of opportunities for one with the foresight to seize it. Yet, every land of opportunity has it's own rules, it's own laws. Therefore, No matter what we wish to do, what we think we are capable of, we are always limited by the rules of the world we live in…_

_But, what if some of those rules didn't exist? What if you lived in a world where slavery was never abolished? What if, in that world, it was expected, and even encouraged, for men to take slaves, and women had no rights? What if that was the world you based the rules of the world on, and were given the opportunity, no, the mission, to apply those laws to all worlds?"_

_\- Jeremie Belpois, Le Théorie du multivers, 2003_

The sun rose over the nation of France one fine morning. Known around the world as being the source of many of the fashion houses of the world, the country had recently begun garnering attention from the yearly fashion expos, where women of all ages modelled restrictive and eye-catching attire which would, weeks later, be sold out across the world. As one might expect, producing this attire for consumers required a lot of factory space, but, as techniques improved and the manufacturing process streamlined, the excess factory space was sold on.  
The man known as Waldo Schaffer was one such man, but, instead of focusing on fashion like many of his compatriots, he chose to work on video games. Once a medium that was dominated by the Korean and Japanese software houses, Waldo planned to create the greatest game ever developed, and had managed to develop a method for creating worlds that allowed for them to change and evolve intelligently, while also needing only limited hands-on development.  
The game he was creating was called _X__anadu_, planned to be the most gripping and fully immersive massively multiplayer online world that had ever been created, and ever would be created. To promote this vision, he invested heavily in the barely tested medium that was virtual reality. The most pioneering invention he made was 'Virtualization', a complex, and heavily patented, process whereby someone could be turned into data safely and securely, allowing them to enter and exit his world in a physical way.  
His earliest experiments had met with painful and messy failure, and even when the game was fully online, he doubted anything more than half a dozen people per station would be safely able to be virtualized without misplacing part of who they were. Right now, the virtualization pods and the virtual world were in the final stages of testing, using the same factory that was intended to manufacture the games themselves. For obvious reasons, everything was kept very quiet, including it's development in the first place...

The fateful period, that cost him his hopes and dreams for Xanadu, began a month before the planned announcement and first discreet closed beta tests. Waldo was settling into the large computer chair in the master command center for the project. His daughter and wife were out shopping for her birthday, the party for which would be later that day.  
"Hello, My lord." XANA, the core intelligence of Xanadu, stated on the screen, a feminine voice stated, "Servers are functioning at 25% efficency. Simulated connections are being completed as we speak, and I expect 50% functionality by the time of the beta tests. I have already sealed off areas that will cause avatar corruption outside of tolerances."  
"Thank you, XANA," Waldo stated, looking at the map, and the green, yellow and red areas which indicated how well they were passing the simulated runs. Red areas had failed, with irrecoverable errors in the avatar system, which could potentially cause loss of the person entirely if they were using a virtualization chamber, yellow areas would cause correctable errors during prolonged play, and green areas were as good as safe as far as gameplay was involved. It was due to this that the beta was restricted to only four areas, which had passed all testing.  
"Would you like to assist with the debugging within Xanadu itself?" XANA asked, "It would accelerate the functionality, allowing for potentially up to 75% of the world to be accessible by beta users..."  
“No, I am needed to keep at least a small observation role...” Waldo stated, “However, I do have something I’m planning to do for Aelita’s birthday...”  
“Do tell. Your daughter is a riveting subject. She runs at least a virtual presence on the servers almost every day...” XANA stated. Waldo didn’t like how much XANA interacted with Aelita, but with her being a alpha test user, It was a necessary evil. He knew about what XANA ran herself, and couldn't discourage it.  
"Aelita will be going on her first full run when she gets back. A simple scenario in the Gothic Castle play zone within the Mountain sector," Waldo mused, zooming in on the sub-sector, which was yellow, due to some ongoing glitches, but the Gothic Castle was not one of them, "I would like a female mistress unit for the run, and we will run the simulation in full functionality for an hour."  
"I would like some help with the lightning subroutines then. I think the RNG may well be improperly configured. It's almost becoming predictable..." XANA half-joked. Waldo chuckled. He also had something he wanted to do using that area, so going into the code there would be a good way to pass time while he waited for them to arrive home.

Aelita's eyes remained on her feet as she shuffled along behind her mother, not out of embarassment, but out of respect. The streets of Boulogne weren't crowded at this time of day, but you could still see slaves walking behind their master or mistress, so she couldn't exactly do anything but be the dutiful slave. All slaves, and underage children, within legal limits, were expected to be on a leash, and Aelita's matched her pink collar, the collar complete with rhinestones and the slave name 'Princess'.  
Most of her equipment was new that morning, a gleaming pink leather armbinder and some pink leather underwear, the only things she had on, and would have on for the rest of the day. Her underwear she was especially proud of, being mounted with a lockable zipper, her first adult pair of panties. Admittedly, they were locked right now, but she'd been promised a good long fingering session that night if she was good.  
"So, how's school? Seen a boy or girl at school who you want to claim you? I can't be your mistress forever..." Her mother asked. She did wear a collar, as 'Galatea', but when things were between her and Aelita, she was always going to be 'Mistress'. Her mother was one of the forward-thinking women who felt that it was fine for a young woman to grow up with a woman sharing her bed, but didn’t regret the time she shared with Franz, not with what resulted.  
"It's difficult, Mistress, I don't know what I'm going to do..." Aelita asked, "Diabel wants to be my mistress, but Father..."  
"If, by Diabel, you mean XANA's avatar that hangs round with you, I can understand why. Tell you what, Forget Diabel. You could always change option, be a mistress..." Her mother offered, "I know I'd support you and even could home tutor you a bit if you want to go Mistress from now on..."  
Aelita looked over her mother, who was wearing a cherry red catsuit with zippered crotch, elbow length gloves and thigh high leather boots of a deep, almost mahogany red. "I'm not sure, Mistress..." Aelita offered, "I just don't see myself even owning another girl right now..."  
"Now, why are you calling that avatar Diabel anyway?" Her mother asked.  
"Mum! She’s meant to take the same role as a lover would," Aelita sighed, "Even you have to admit that…"  
“Yes, I do admit to losing myself with one or two of XANA’s avatars... But be careful…” Her mother sighed, “He only developed the basic framework of the program, the rest is evolving based on Xanadu play data, and if she's beginning to mean this much to you... He can't accept losing you to her...”

A short time later, they entered the facade of a ruined car factory, one of several casualties of the increasing focus of global industry on BDSM, and approached a freight elevator, activating a hidden set of controls. A short time later, they were walking out into the command center of Xanadu, where Waldo was in one of his arguments with XANA.  
"The system isn't stable enough yet for that long! I cannot approve a full server test run for longer than two hours at maximum!" Waldo snapped as they entered. A purple haired girl appeared in the holo-tank, clad in a dark purple demoness outfit, causing Waldo to scowl.  
“Ah, the birthday girl… and Galatea,” The girl stated, “How was she? Delicious as usual?”  
"XANA!" Both Galatea and Waldo snapped, Galatea adding, "She was as perfect a slave as she could be..."  
"In a few short minutes, she'll be in your hands, XANA..." Waldo stated. The avatar she was using was her favourite for interacting with Aelita.  
"I thought it was her birthday. You wrapped my present so well too..." The avatar purred, it's tone making it hard to tell if it had been a joke.  
"XANA, stop that..." Waldo snapped, before continuing, "She will be getting to do a run on the public server within one of her favourite play zones. Now, I've got some limited elevated privileges in place, similar to what the beta testers will get, but, in that state, I can't run the servers for longer than 2 hours, but that will mean we can make our way to the Hermitage in plenty of time..."  
Aelita smiled. Her father's project was one of her favourite things about coming to the factory, and not just because some of the development process had been done by her, being somewhat of a genius savant with technology.  
Her and her mother had been the primary testers for almost all the content, and the vast majority of the developed content were avatar skins for her or 'Galatea', with Waldo testing a new one with them seemingly every week, with a new trap or encounter sequence being tested every day.  
However, unlike those, she would be running on the public server with XANA being allowed to do anything to subdue and enslave her for the next two hours. She could hardily wait for what kind of peril she'd end up in. This would be a wonderful present. As she was about to go, Waldo took out a box wrapped in pink paper, Aelita opening it to find it was a cosplay costume, XANA’s avatar trying to look in on it.

"I coded it into your avatar skin for these beta runs," Waldo stated, "I also hope you'll be wearing it for your party..."  
"Well, that's her present. Now what about mine? Is it the fact I’ll be unwrapping it..." XANA stated, "Maybe closer to the release, you'll even get to enjoy when I wrap it up again..."  
Waldo didn't want to admit that the short session length for the beta tests were to avoid having XANA get too engrossed in the things that happened after a player was subdued. He knew that specific shard of XANA wanted to have Aelita as it's lover and later slave.  
It was why he didn't like how he'd never been able to check the chat logs between XANA and either Galatea or Aelita. Who knew what poisonous words the endlessly evolving intelligence had said to them...  
He almost wondered if XANA had intentionally kept him busy with things like enviromental effects glitching and if she'd given him false information. But he couldn't second guess XANA. It would be dangerous...

Aelita arrived on the virtualisation floor, moving to stand in front of one of the chambers. Designed and built in the factory, they were effectively unique. Putting her present in an alcove, she looked up out of habit, calling out, "Ready for unlock!"  
The chamber in front of her opened, Aelita stepping inside. The transfer process was fast and exhilarating for her, as was the shift from one form of reality to the other, as she looked forward to where she 'awoke' in. Today, it was the courtyard for the medieval castle atop one of the mountains of the Mountain Region, Aelita smiling slightly at the atmospheric stormy weather, since she wasn't able to predict a lightning strike off an arbitrary value.  
Looking over at her outfit, she twirled a bit, now looking forward even more to when she got to wear it properly. The outfit consisted of a purple rubber corset paired with a black apron skirt with almost stereotypical white trim, white crosses decorating the skirt, over a pink dress and black panties, Aelita noting with a smile that the front of both the upper and lower skirt didn't even try to cover her crotch properly.  
A pair of long pink and white stockings were joined to the bottom of her corset by a lacy garter belt, chunky purple leg armor paired with black platform boots enclosing her feet, while her arms were covered by black sleeves with purple fabric extensions seemingly haphazardly fastened to them.  
"You look very lovely..." Galatea stated in her head, a grunt of approval coming from her father as well.  
"The outfit was incredibly hard to find..." Her father admitted, "It almost didn't get here in time, since I wasn't able to get to Japan to pick it up until I thought they'd cancel it automatically. Thankfully, since I'd paid a deposit..."  
"I love it, Father..." Aelita declared, "It doesn't matter how much effort you went through it, as long as I got it and enjoy wearing it..."  
"Remember how I missed your ponyplay trials?" Her father admitted, "I was picking it up..."  
There was then some noise on the other end of the communications channel, then her mother broke in.  
"I'm sorry, your father talks too much sometimes..." She stated, "Just enjoy it..."  
Aelita nodded. This was so much better than the explorer costume she was using originally, which wasn't really suitable for this scenario. It actually suited the landscape so much better. Diabel appeared, her demonic appearance lending just as well to the landscape.  
"Your goal is to investigate the empress of the castle." She stated, "What you need to do is discover and claim her treasure without being captured. Since this is a public test scenario, I won’t be acting as the Empress, and will be logging off shortly, Of course, when we're offline..."  
Aelita nodded. XANA had two levels of running within Xanadu. Her avatars, like the devil girl, also known as Diabel, who captivated her oh-so-often, and the program that ran the scenarios, which was very much different, both more and less intelligent, which would be what she’d be playing with now.

Not long after she started, Aelita entered the throne room, a spacious rectangular room supported by massive stone columns. The golden throne sat at the far end of the chamber on a raised dais, the glittering and bejeweled crown sitting on the padded seat. She smiled and walked down the red velvet carpet running to the dais, stepping up to the throne and reaching down to pick up the crown.  
“So, an intruder comes to steal from me...” A cold voice said, as footsteps approached, “Now I’ll thank you to take your filthy peasant mitts off my crown,”  
Aelita whirled around, spying a tall woman wearing a black leather corset and knee high boots with matching elbow length gloves. Her raven hair spilled from her head in shimmering waves to her belted waist from which hung a wicked looking riding crop. Seemed like one of the avatars who normally handled her mother's sessions.  
“What are you going to do about it?” Aelita said, defensively, knowing this was the programmed antagonist. The woman smiled and snapped her fingers, the simple sound summoning a pair of female guards from the shadows behind the throne. The two guards were garbed in a similar ensemble to the queen but with the addition of silver collars and cuffs locked around necks, wrists, and ankles and silver blades strapped to their belts.  
“Take the thief to the dungeons, and do not damage her attire as you remove it. Such lovely attire will grace her again when she kneels at my feet...” She declared. Aelita kept the blush from her face, suspecting that was coded by Diabel. The guards nodded, one of them having silenced Aelita with a hand gag before dragging her out of the throne room.

A short time later, Aelita cursed as the lockpick in her hand broke. That was her last one and now she was in the prison of a sadistic dominatrix queen without a way out. A set of manacles were locked around her wrists and ankles and attached to chains that vanished into a set of holes in the wall behind her. She was wearing a black latex corset and micro skirt in place of her confiscated clothes. and her feet were trapped in a pair of black ballet heels. A hood covered most of her head, only an oval opening showing her eyes to show whether she was awake or not.  
A NPC walked in, going to a place on the wall, and getting some rings out and a sharp needle. “Please do not move too much, slave.”  
Aelita’s eyes widened and she mumbled into the rubber plug filling her mouth as the NPC lowered the needle to her breast, holding her steady with one hand.  
“MMMPH!” she screamed as the needle pierced her right nipple, followed soon after by her left. A pair of silver rings were placed in the holes and a strange gel was spread over her nipples.  
“That should help them heal a little faster.” said the servant, pulling a lever on the wall, just out of reach of Aelita.  
The chains retracted into the wall, pulling Aelita back into a standing spread eagle. She approached with the needle, kneeling between Aelita’s legs. The woman’s tongue came out and Aelita moaned as her sensitive pussy was licked by her tormentor.  
Suddenly she felt a sharp pain through her pussy and looked down in time to see a third ring being placed through her clit hood and then coated with the gel.  
The woman pulled out a ring with three small chains attached to it. Each chain was clipped to one of her new piercings which forced her to bend as much as her bonds would allow to alleviate the pressure of the tugging.  
It was then that her nipples and clit began to itch like crazy. The woman watched her wiggling and squirming against the stone wall and nodded.  
“I see the gel is doing its job. Shame that you won’t be staying for much time, but it’s not our call...” The servant said. When she returned to the physical world as the hour cutoff arrived, it took a good hour after that before she was able to wear any underwear because of the phantom pain. Not that she wore it much anyway...


End file.
